O Presente de Natal
by Raye Minamino
Summary: Harry sofre por seus pais não estarem perto dele, Hermione o consola e ele percebe qual é o presente mais especial que já recebeu...


Esta fic é como o meu presente de Natal. Boa leitura!!

**N/A1:** Recomendo que vocês lêem esta fic ao som de Numb ou Breaking The Habit...

**N/A2:** Sim, isto é uma fic H/H como as minhas outras fics de Harry Potter, pois sou 100 este casal. Mas não tenho nada contra aos que preferem os outros shippers. Cada um com sua opinião, não é mesmo v!?

--------------------------------

**O Presente de Natal**

Era uma época fria de Dezembro. Era dia 23, um dia antes da véspera de Natal, e muitos alunos de Hogwarts haviam ido para suas casas para passar este dia especial com suas tão queridas famílias. No castelo, porém, restaram alguns alunos. Em especial três: Harry, Rony e Hermione. Neste momento Rony estava conversando com sua irmã e Harry e Hermione apenas olhavam:

- Rony, tem certeza de que não quer ir para casa? – perguntou Gina.

- Tenho! Este ano eu vou passar o Natal aqui com eles – disse apontando para seus amigos.

- Bem, como queira... Feliz Natal para todos vocês! – falou Gina sinceramente.

- Feliz Natal Gina! – Harry e Hermione disseram em coro. Rony se levantou e deu um forte abraço em sua irmã.

- Feliz Natal maninha! Tudo de bom para você! Mande lembrança para o pessoal de casa. – falou ele com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Digo sim! – respondeu a irmã também quase chorando. – Até! Vou lá para frente esperar Fred e Jorge. Já falou com eles?

- Sim! Agora pouco! Tchau!!! – acenou Rony meio triste.

- Tchau... – disse ela também. Hermione sorria com as ações dos dois irmãos. Apesar de brigarem muito, logo se via que um amava ao outro. Pensou em sua família por um instante e lamentou por não estar com eles. Mas sabia que mesmo estando longe, eles a amavam e lembrariam dela na noite de Natal e sempre. Olhou para o lado e Harry não estava muito animado. Pelo contrário, uma lágrima tímida caiu sobre seu rosto.

- Harry... – chamou ela. Ele deu um sobressalto, limpou a lágrima rapidamente e sorriu para ela. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim!!! Eu vou dar uma volta pelo castelo, depois eu volto, tá? – falou ele.

- Tá! – concordou ela e o amigo saiu em direção as escadas.

- Onde o Harry foi? – perguntou Rony limpando as lágrimas do rosto.

- Ele disse que foi andar. Ei Rony, já sabe o que vai dar para a Luna? – perguntou Hermione e o amigo ficou extremamente vermelho.

- S... sim! – respondeu simplesmente e saiu correndo para que a amiga não o enchesse de perguntas e ficasse muito vermelho. Hermione riu dele e se levantou para ir para a biblioteca.

Várias pessoas se despediam de amigos ou familiares que iriam ficar no castelo. Mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. Hermione parou por um instante e se escondeu. Draco Malfoy estava falando, ou melhor, abraçando Gina. Ele dizia algo para ela que a fez corar muito. Ele tirou um embrulho de sua mala e deu á ela, que ficou mais vermelha ainda e trocaram um terno beijo apaixonado. Hermione ficou pasma com a cena, não da parte dela, porque sabia que a amiga gostava dele. Mas da parte dele. Não imaginava que ele fosse deste jeito, trata-la com carinho e corresponder ao sentimento dela. Hermione decidiu deixa-los em paz e seguir seu caminho. "Realmente, no Natal coisas incríveis acontecem...", pensou ela. E era verdade...

Ela resolveu cortar caminho por uma varanda, perto do jardim de Hogwarts, onde em seu terceiro ano, ela e Harry haviam salvado Sírius e onde ela o viu partir em cima de Bicuço. Lembrar de Sírius trouxe uma certa tristeza em seu coração, tinha morrido tão cedo, justo quando tinha conseguido se livrar de sua pena e quando estava perto de adotar Harry. Já era noite e a Lua estava maravilhosa, iluminando toda a varanda, mas sua atenção foi desviada por uma pessoa que estava num canto escuro, pelos gemidos, parecia estar chorando. Hermione se aproximou e se assustou ao ver que era Harry...

- Harry? – chamou por seu nome. Ele levantou seu rosto inchado pelas lágrimas.

-... – não respondeu. Ela se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado dele. Ele tremeu com a aproximação dela, mas cedeu. Ambos não disseram nada, apenas apreciavam a imagem da Lua. Ela sabia o porquê dele estar daquele jeito até que ele soltou – Eu sinto falta dos meus pais, de Sírius! Por quinze anos fui maltratado por aquelas pessoas que tenho a obrigação de chamar tios! Quando finalmente fico sabendo que tenho uma pessoa que podia me tirar daquele lugar, quando pensei que finalmente iria ter um lugar que chamasse de casa! Que ninguém mais me obrigasse a fazer as coisas das quais eu sou obrigado e não quero fazer, sendo sempre tratado como um escravo! Ele... ele... – Harry pausou – Por quinze anos eu quis ter um pai e uma mãe ao meu lado, mas por causa de um... DESGRAÇADO! – gritou ele – Por causa deste maldito bruxo eles morreram para me proteger... Se ele não existisse, eu ainda os teria... eu não estaria sofrendo agora e não teria um destino horrível de lutar até a morte com ele! De correr o risco de morrer nas mãos do desgraçado que matou meus pais!!!!!! – agora ele chorava desesperado - Quando vejo você e o Rony com suas famílias eu sinto um pingo de inveja! Inveja e um vazio dentro de mim. Vocês são felizes, enquanto eu tenho uma família, a única, que nem ao menos queriam que eu estivesse vivo. Que desejam noite e dia que eu tivesse morrido junto aos meus pais! – Harry agora esfregava seus rebeldes cabelos. Estava desesperado com tudo o que sentia. Olhou para Hermione e esta estava de cabeça baixa chorando baixinho. Ele se sentiu meio culpado, não queria faze-la chorar – Me desculpe, eu disse tanta coisa e nem me importei com...

- A culpa não é sua Harry! – interrompeu Hermione, ela o olhou e ele pode ver seus olhos brilhando por causa do choro – Não se culpe por isso... Harry, seus pais lhe deram a bênção de lhe conceber. Eles permaneceram por pouco tempo ao seu lado, mas o bastante para eles te amarem. Eles o salvaram justamente por isso, por não quererem que você morresse. E eu tenho certeza que, onde quer que estejam, estão felizes por você ser quem você é agora e se orgulham... – Hermione olhou maternalmente – Você não está sozinho Harry. Você tem os Weasley que são uma família para você, tem o Dumbledore que te adora como um neto, Lupin como um filho, o pessoal da Grifinória o vêem como um herói, o Rony te adora como um irmão e... eu... bem... – ela o olhou meio corada – enfim Harry, você não está e nunca estará sozinho. Nós te adoramos Harry... – ela o abraçou e ele não se mexeu, estava chocado demais que nem percebeu que estava se sentindo feliz. Feliz por finalmente ter dito tudo que sentia, feliz por saber que tantas pessoas o adoravam e feliz... por estar abraçado á Hermione. Retribuiu o abraço e ele se sentiu extasiado como nunca havia se sentido antes. Seu coração pulsava, um calor invadiu seu corpo. Pode sentir o perfume da amiga e o batimento do coração dela. Ela se soltou dele e o olhou com um sorriso. – Vamos Harry, não pode ficar aí sentado. - ela estendeu a mão para ele e os dois foram para a sala comunal, afinal já estava ficando tarde e amanhã seria véspera de Natal.

No dia seguinte...

Rony estava nervoso embrulhando algo no salão comunal, quando Harry apareceu.

- O que você está fazendo Rony? – perguntou curioso. No entanto Rony ficou vermelho.

- Na... nada... – disse o ruivo, pegou o embrulho e saiu em direção a porta do retrato. Harry entendeu e deu risada.

- Do que está rindo Harry? – perguntou Hermione que tinha acabado de sair do dormitório feminino.

- De nada! Vamos descer que estou morrendo de fome...

Eles saborearam o café da manhã e logo depois foram a Hogsmeade para dar uma volta. Rony foi junto, mas depois inventou uma desculpa de que iria comprar doces. Harry e Hermione ficaram sozinhos e ele olhou para ela:

- Obrigado... – agradeceu ele sorrindo para ela. Ela o olhou surpresa.

- Pelo quê? – perguntou ela sem entender.

- Pela força ontem e... por existir... – confessou e deu um tímido sorriso. Ela corou.

- Que isso... Fiz isso porque você é muito importante pra mim Harry... – falou ela, mas se arrependeu. Ele a olhou bem no fundo dos olhos e os dois nem haviam reparado o quanto perto estavam. Tudo e todos haviam sumido, agora eram só os dois. Um sentia a respiração do outro, seus corações batiam no mesmo ritmo e...

- Ow, vocês vão ficar aí parados olhando o outro com cara de peixe morto ou não vamos voltar para o castelo? – disse Rony, percebendo o que estava a ponto de acontecer. Não que ele se incomodasse com aquilo, pelo contrário, até torcia para eles ficarem juntos, mas, na opinião dele, não era momento nem lugar para aquilo. Teria que ser bem especial. Eram seus melhores amigos e queria o melhor para eles. Harry e Hermione o olharam atordoados e extremamente envergonhados seguiram em direção ao castelo.

De noite eles se arrumaram para o jantar que iria ter no salão principal. Combinaram de se encontrarem na sala comunal para irem juntos. Harry e Rony esperavam por Hermione que demorava. Os dois estavam muito bem. Harry usava uma blusa pólo vermelho com listra dourada e calças de fibra, verde. Rony estava com a blusa que sua mãe havia lhe dado em seu aniversário, também era vermelha e tinha um R prateado no centro. Diferente da que ele havia ganhado de Natal em seu segundo ano. Eles estavam impacientes.

- Caramba, como ela demora! – reclamou Rony – Por que as mulheres demoram tanto para se arrumar?

- Rony, elas querem ficar mais bonitas... – brincou Harry fazendo gesto como se afastasse os cabelos para trás, como mulher faz ("literalmente").

- Pôxa, vocês não têm um pingo de paciência! – falou uma Hermione levemente irritada. Rony a Harry ficaram boquiabertos com ela. Ela estava muito bonita usando uma blusa de lã rosa, sai rodada vermelha com o cachecol da mesma cor da saia. Usava uma bota de cano alto, na altura do joelho e meia-calça. Seus cabelos estavam presos á um belo rabo de cavalo com o laço combinando com a blusa. Ela usava um brinco discreto de anjo em seu ouvido e, escondido dentro da blusa, um colar, par do brinco que ela havia ganhado de aniversário de Harry e em seu pulso uma pulseira simples de prata com um pingente de coruja, presente de Rony, também de aniversário. – vão ficar aí com estas caras ou vamos descer? – falou ela e tratou de ir na frente deles.

Depois da ceia, eles foram direto para a árvore ver seus presentes. Rony tinha ganhado uma miniatura de um jogador de quadribol que se mexia de seu pai, uma camiseta oficial dos Chuddley Cannons presente conjunto de seus irmãos, que era o que ele mais queria, uma blusa de lã escrita "Chuddley Cannons" de sua mãe, um chapéu dos Chuddley Cannons de Harry e um livro contando tudo sobre o time que ele adora, de Hermione. Harry ganhou outra blusa de lã da Sra. Weasley, que ao invés de ter um H, tinha um pomo de ouro, um retrato muito bonito de sua mãe e seu pai, de Lupin, uma luva de apanhador de Rony, uma estatueta de uma Fênix que conforme você ficasse feliz ela se tornava viva e em chamas, se triste ela se encolhia e chorava e que tinha pertencido ao pai, de Dumbledore, e um livro sobre os maiores heróis bruxos da história, de Hermione. Ela tinha ganhado o livro de mitologia que queria de seus pais, um cachecol vermelho e dourado escrito "Hermione" da Sra. Weasley, um livro sobre os bruxos mais famosos e inteligentes da história, de Tonks, um livro contando sobre os bruxos mais bonitos, da Gina, um livro enorme vermelho com leão dourado no centro e com páginas em branco de Rony (ela não entendeu o por quê do presente) e uma pena de prata que ficava mais brilhante conforme a inteligência do dono, de Harry. Todos agradeceram os presentes.

- Rony, para que serve este livro? – perguntou Hermione.

- Para você anotar o que quiser, Mione. Um momento especial, algo que aprendeu, gostou e não esquecer nunca... depende. O especial deste livro é que quando você morrer suas lembranças vão ficar em letras douradas e inacabadas, portanto, seus filhos, netos, bisnetos... vão poder ver como foi sua vida, apenas nas boas lembranças... – explicou ele. Ela ficou emocionada e o abraçou em agradecimento.

Sem dizer nada ela correu. Eles não entenderam nada e Harry foi atrás dela. Ela estava escrevendo no livro com a pena prateada que tinha ganhado de Harry. Mas ela chorava com o que escrevia. Ele se aproximou dela e ela rapidamente fechou o livro.

- Como sabia que estava aqui? – perguntou ela enxugando suas lágrimas.

- Bem, lembra que eu disse que a caneta brilhava conforme a inteligência da pessoa? Pois então... – falou ele indicando a caneta que brilhava intensamente. Ela corou. Ele se sentou ao lado dela. Hermione o olhou. Ele estava a olhando ternamente e segurou a mão dela. Novamente os dois se olharam com intensidade, seus corações batiam forte novamente, o calor invadiu seus corpos – Eu... te... amo... – sussurrou ele para ela. Lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Hermione.

- Eu também... – sussurrou ela de volta e os lábios de ambos se grudaram. Um beijo doce e um tanto quente. Pôde-se perceber o intensidade de seus sentimentos neste beijo. Eles pararam e se olharam. Depois de um meigo sorriso dos dois se beijaram novamente, só que com mais paixão. Harry fazia carinho na cintura e nas costas de Hermione enquanto ela massageava os cabelos dele e acariciava seu rosto.

- Sabe qual foi o melhor presente de Natal que já recebi? – perguntou Harry olhando para ela e sorrindo.

- Não.

- Foi saber que existem pessoas como você e Rony na minha vida. Pessoas da qual eu amo e me importo. Pessoas que me fazem seguir com força nesta batalha contra Voldemort e da qual eu me alegro e orgulho todos os dias. As pessoas mais importantes da minha vida e que eu quero ao meu lado pelo resto da minha vida. E também de saber da imensa amizade de Rony e de seu imenso amor por mim – confessou ele. Ela se emocionou e ele deu um leve beijo na boca dela e depois seguiram juntos para o salão principal. Em seu livro estava escrito: "Eu amo Harry Potter". Ao chegar no salão, puderam avistar Rony completamente vermelho dando um presente á Luna, que retribuiu com um pequeno beijo no rosto, perto da boca, que o fez ficar encabulado. Harry e Hermione riram dele.

Embaixo da árvore de Natal, a Fênix batia suas asas com extrema alegria e as chamas ao seu redor eram intensas e quentes. Um cartão ao lado dela estava escrito:

"_Harry, espero que com este presente, que foi de seu pai, você seja a pessoa mais feliz no mundo, como ele foi. Que você seja cheio paz, esperanças e que seus sonhos se realizem com fervor. Que os maiores presentes de sua vida sejam o amor e a amizade, as duas coisas mais importante na vida de alguém. Seu pai foi feliz, sua mãe também... Agora é a sua vez de ser feliz. Aproveite o que a bela vida lhe oferece e não se importe com os problemas que lhe rondam. Você, como qualquer um, merece isso e muito mais. Nunca deixe de sorrir, rir e de amar. A tristeza e a raiva são sentimentos que são levados por um certo momento, mas não como a felicidade que deve ser eterna. Como diria um grande sábio: "Faça da sua vida um momento especial e viva estes momentos com intensidade". Seus pais morreram desejando isto para você, então, realize o desejo deles. Você tem amigos que te adoram e apóiam, saiba valorizar esta amizade verdadeira. E tenho certeza de que existe uma pessoa que te ama profundamente, saiba amá-la..._

_Esses são os votos de uma pessoa que se importa muito com você,_

_Feliz Natal e tudo de bom..._

_Professor Alvos Dumbledore. "_

- Ele tem razão... – sussurrou o garoto para si mesmo e foi em direção á Rony, abraçado de Hermione.

**FIM**

**------------------------------------**

Fiz esta fic em um dia. Isso porque o Natal me inspira tanto... Eu quis mostrar que as pessoas não podem viver no só sofrimento, mas também na alegria. Espero que tenham gostado...

_Quero desejar um Feliz Natal á todos e um Próspero Ano Novo... Que no ano que vem vocês se encham de inspiração e êxtase para fazer seus fanfics e também em seus sonhos e objetivos... Tudo se bom para vocês!!!! Quero informar que os que acompanham **"Um Dia, Uma Esperança"** podem ficar despreocupados que provavelmente na última do ano ou na primeira do ano que vem o quarto capitulo sai (pura falta de vergonha na cara e de inspiração). Ah, no ano que vem, eu pretendo começar mais três fics de Harry Potter: **"Harry Potter e as Deusas"** ou **"Harry Potter e as Filhas de Atlantis"** (feito como um crossover com o fanzine que tenho com umas amigas), **"Harry Potter e a Lenda dos Deuses Gregos"** e **"Depois Daquele Dia"** (uma fic com Harry e cia mais velhos)... Bem, é só aí... Beijos a todos..._

_**Raye Minamino**_


End file.
